


Side to Side

by asakuracchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Music, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuracchi/pseuds/asakuracchi
Summary: Tentu saja, mereka akan menyalahkan alkohol sebagai penyebabnya. Namun Shoyo tidak pernah keberatan untuk mengulangnya. Lagi dan lagi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Terinspirasi dari lagu Side to Side oleh Ariana Grande. Maafkan playlist saya yang nganu.

Shoyo tahu Kei itu ibarat racun. Namun seperti serangga yang masuk perangkap _Dionaea muscipula_ , ia tidak bisa menolak magnet pemuda pirang itu. Teman-temannya sudah sering memperingatkannya mengenai hal itu, mengenai betapa mereka berdua ditakdirkan di dunia yang sama sekali berbeda. Shoyo dengan dunianya yang bersimbah cahaya mentari, Kei dengan dunianya yang pekat dan hanya muncul di tempat di mana manusia membutuhkan stimulus untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mereka _hidup_.

Shoyo tahu itu, tapi pesona Kei masih terlalu kuat untuknya.

Kei yang dipuja banyak wanita, Kei yang tatapan matanya mampu menggelapkan logika, Kei yang kata-katanya mampu membuat orang lumpuh sekejap mata.

Kei seakan punya penjara khusus yang ia tawarkan untuk Shoyo. Memabukkan, mematikan, menumpulkan akal pikiran.

Bukan sekali dua kali Shoyo menemukan dirinya terbangun di apartemen Kei. Dengan pakaian berserakan di mana-mana, pinggang sakit, tubuh penuh bercak merah, plus kepala pusing akibat alkohol yang ia tenggak malam sebelumnya.

Tentu saja, mereka akan menyalahkan alkohol sebagai penyebabnya.

Namun Shoyo tidak pernah keberatan untuk mengulangnya. Lagi dan lagi.

* * *

 

“Sho- _chan_!”

Kepala jingga itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda berlari ke arahnya, melambaikan tangan. Senyum langsung merekah lebar di wajah Shoyo saat mengenali siapa yang memanggilnya.

“Izumin!” Mereka saling memeluk sejenak. Shoyo menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya sejak SMP itu.

“Kau dicari Kageyama, lho. Dia marah-marah karena kau bolos latihan voli tadi pagi. Katanya kalau kau juga bolos sore ini, ia mau menambah digit nomor punggungmu.”

Shoyo meringis. Ia memang anggota klub voli di kampusnya, dan si Kageyama itu berstatus sebagai kapten tim. Tipikal yang sangat terobsesi dengan olahraga itu, ancaman paling kuat Kageyama adalah menambah digit nomor punggungmu yang kurang lebih berarti menurunkan derajatmu sebagai pemain.

“Lagi pula kau ke mana lagi? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau bolos latihan pagi, padahal dulu kau biasanya datang setengah jam sebelum latihan dimulai,” selidik temannya.

Shoyo kembali meringis, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya tanda bingung mau menjawab apa.

“Aku bangun kesiangan tadi,” akunya. Izumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Kesiangan sehingga terlambat mengejar kereta pertama dari Tokyo ke Miyagi?” tanyanya, retoris. Shoyo tersenyum canggung.

“Serius, deh, Sho- _chan_. Mau sampai kapan kau jadi mainan anak _band_ tidak jelas itu? Dia bahkan tidak pernah repot-repot bangun saat kau pulang dari apartemennya.”

Shoyo hanya bisa diam sambil tersenyum canggung. Skakmat.

“Aku memang tidak berhak untuk ikut campur dalam urusan hidupmu, tapi setidaknya sebagai teman aku tidak suka melihat kau jadi berantakan begini gara-gara manusia tidak jelas itu. Kalian bahkan tidak punya status apa-apa.

“Lihat dirimu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali melihatmu tanpa ada bercak merah di lehermu. Lalu aku dengar dari teman sekelasmu kalau kau pernah masuk kuliah dengan keadaan masih _hangover_ , diusir dosen karena mulutmu masih bau alkohol dan kena detensi. Aku tahu kau sudah legal untuk minum-minum, tapi mau sampai kapan kau mabuk hanya untuk mendapatkan alasan untuk ditiduri Tsukishima ‘brengsek’ Kei itu?”

Izumi bahkan tidak segan-segan menyematkan kata brengsek sebagai nama tengah Kei, ia sangat benci anak _band_ itu. Ia merasa Shoyo jadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak mengenalnya.

Shoyo masih terdiam sambil tersenyum canggung. Hening melanda mereka selama beberapa detik sebelum ia membuka mulut.

“Sudah ya, Izumin. Aku ada kelas setengah jam lagi. _Bye_!” ujarnya, melambaikan tangan dan berjalan meninggalkan temannya. Izumi menghela napas.

“Sudah begini pun kau tidak mau mendengarkan, ya?”

* * *

 

Mereka bertemu di sebuah bar. Tipikal pertemuan yang mengarah ke hal yang kurang baik. Shoyo baru pertama kali ke bar dan hanya diam di sudut ruangan dengan segelas _cocktail_ di tangan, jelas-jelas menunjukkan sikap menyesal sudah masuk ke tempat itu. Tempat ini seperti terlalu _aneh_ untuknya, seperti tidak pernah kena cahaya matahari selama sekian abad. Dan orang-orang di sana juga bukan tipe orang sepertinya, mereka _bold_ , jelas mengatakan apa yang mereka inginkan lewat sorot matanya.

Ia merutuki keputusannya untuk coba-coba masuk bar cuma karena ia sudah legal untuk minum. Ia menyesap _cocktail_ -nya sedikit, tersenyum simpul karena lumayan suka rasanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mau pesan apa tadi dan harus bertanya kepada bartender minuman apa yang cocok untuknya.

Bartender berambut hitam jigrak seperti baru bangun tidur itu hanya tertawa tadinya. Menawarkan Shoyo pesan susu rendah lemak dengan alasan agar bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi, bahkan mengatakan ia menyangka Shoyo itu anak SMP dan heran kenapa sekuriti mengizinkannya masuk. Shoyo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sebelum akhirnya bartender itu serius mempertimbangkan minuman apa yang cocok untuknya.

“ _Margarita 1_, eh?”

Shoyo mendongak, mendapati sosok tinggi berdiri di depannya. Tebakannya sih paling mereka seumuran atau beda sedikit, namun tinggi badannya membuat Shoyo merasa terintimidasi. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda itu. Si pirang tertawa kecil. Perut Shoyo bergolak tidak nyaman mendengarnya, entah kenapa pemuda ini punya karisma aneh yang bisa menyihir orang untuk otomatis menyukainya, atau minimal menganggapnya keren.

Pemuda pirang itu menghempaskan diri di sofa yang diduduki Shoyo, isi gelasnya tidak tumpah sedikit pun meski dengan gerakannya yang seperti itu. Shoyo bisa mengerti bahwa orang ini sudah biasa minum-minum.

“Namamu siapa?” tanyanya, menyandarkan punggungnya dan menyesap isi gelasnya sedikit.

“Shoyo,” jawabnya pendek. Si pirang tersenyum menanggapinya, membuat Shoyo merasa darahnya rusuh naik ke wajah.

“Manis,” komentarnya. Ia menenggak sisa minuman di gelasnya dan menaruh  gelas kecil itu di meja di depan mereka.

Hening melanda sejenak, Shoyo hanya duduk kaku memegangi gelas _cocktail_ -nya (dan tangannya serasa hampir membeku lantaran gelas minuman di tangannya ditambah dinginnya suhu ruangan) dan memandang lurus ke depan, sesekali melirik pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang terlihat memejamkan mata sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya mengikuti dentum musik yang mengalun keras.

“Kau tahu,” pemuda itu membuka matanya, menangkap basah Shoyo yang sedang memandanginya, “orang biasanya bertanya balik siapa namaku saat aku menanyakan nama mereka.”

Shoyo tersentak. Iya, ya, jadi kelihatan tidak sopan.

“Oh—maaf, namamu siapa?”

“Akhirnya,” si pirang menghela napas, “kau orang pertama yang terlihat tidak tertarik padaku, padahal aku lumayan tertarik padamu, lho,” ujarnya.

“A-aku tertarik, kok!”

Shoyo merutuki refleksnya barusan. Pemuda pirang di sebelahnya tersenyum, membuat Shoyo merasa harus membuang pandangannya karena, sumpah, ia malu sekali.

“Omong-omong, namaku Kei.”

“Kei? Dengan kanji—“

“Yep, dengan kanji kunang-kunang. Jika selanjutnya kau akan bilang bahwa itu tidak cocok untuk kepribadianku, jawabannya adalah aku sudah tahu.”

“Eh, tidak. Aku malah berpikir itu cocok untukmu.”

Alis Kei terangkat.

“Serius?” Shoyo mengangguk-angguk, membuat rambutnya bergerak-gerak dan entah kenapa membuat Kei ingin merasakan tekstur rambut berwarna senja itu.

“Aku tidak tahu dengan kepribadianmu, tapi melihat dari penampilanmu sih nama itu cocok untukmu,” jelasnya panjang lebar. Kei tertawa kecil, anak ini menarik.

“Kalau begitu kau orang pertama yang berpikiran seperti itu.”

Setelah itu Shoyo nyaris tidak terlalu ingat apa-apa lagi, hanya potongan-potongan _puzzle_ yang ia tidak tahu rangkaiannya. Yang ingat pasti adalah Kei menawarinya untuk membelikan minum, lalu pagi berikutnya ia terbangun di apartemen pemuda itu, tanpa busana dan pinggangnya sakit sekali. Kei tidur di sampingnya, keadaannya tidak terlalu berbeda jauh; hanya ketika tubuh Shoyo penuh bercak merah, punggung Kei penuh bekas cakaran, dan Shoyo tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak bisa menebak apa yang sudah terjadi malam sebelumnya.

* * *

 

1Salah satu jenis _cocktail_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei tarik ucapannya yang mengatakan Shoyo itu polos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Kei selalu merasa hidupnya membosankan; ia tidak pernah harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, semuanya datang begitu saja.

Kei lulus dengan nilai bagus dari sekolahnya, masuk universitas yang ia inginkan, bahkan ketika ia bosan dan mengambil cuti setahun dari kuliah pun tidak ada yang menghalanginya.

Siapa pula yang mau menghalangi, orang tuanya bercerai dan tinggal di kota yang berbeda dengannya, jarang sekali mengunjunginya untuk sekedar menjenguk memastikan dirinya masih hidup atau tidak, yang lancar frekuensinya hanya uang bulanan yang tidak pernah terlambat Kei terima di rekeningnya, malah kadang sebulan ia dapat dua kali—Kei menganggap paling-paling mereka lupa sudah mengirim jadi mengirim lagi, peduli apa toh uangnya banyak. Kakaknya sudah lama tinggal di luar negeri dan tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya, palingan sudah lupa kalau ia punya keluarga.

Bahkan ketika ia bosan setengah mati dengan hidupnya dan mengiyakan saja ajakan asal-asalan temannya untuk membentuk sebuah _band_ , Kei masih tidak merasakan apa-apa yang bisa membuatnya tertarik. _Band_ mereka melejit seketika, mungkin karena lagu mereka bagus atau justru karena personelnya yang punya tampang bagus, Kei tidak tahu yang mana.

Hingga suatu malam ia pergi ke bar tempat ia biasa menghabiskan malam, menghampiri bartender dengan wajah tertekuk.

“Tampangmu parah sekali, kenapa?” tanya bartender itu. Oh, jangan salah sangka, itu sama sekali bukan bentuk perhatian. Kei sudah tahu busuk-busuknya bartender itu. Si rambut bangun tidur itu cuma bertanya kalau ada manfaatnya; ia cuma akan bertanya kalau informasi yang didapatkan bisa dijual. Dulu Kei sempat kena skandal dengan _supermodel_ ternama gara-gara Kei keceplosan bilang ke si bartender bahwa dadanya itu sumpalan (ya, Kei pernah memegangnya sendiri ketika mereka seks, duh). Untung Kei punya banyak uang (dan pengacara yang seram) jadi ia bisa lolos dari incaran media.

“Diam dan lakukan saja kerjaanmu,” ketusnya. Si bartender tertawa.

“Martini?”

“Ya.”

“ _Wet_ _1_?”

“Matamu.”

Si bartender tertawa lagi. Ia sudah hafal jenis martini yang Kei suka karena ia sudah sering datang ke situ dan memang tidak pernah memesan yang lain. Menyenangkan saja menggerecoki Kei karena si pirang itu gampang sekali naik pitam. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang pernah ia buat tempo hari.

Bartender bernama Kuroo itu sibuk sejenak untuk menyiapkan pesanan Kei. Sementara si pemuda pirang mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling.

“Ada yang enak dilihat malam ini?” tanyanya kemudian, Kuroo yang sedang menakar gin untuk martini pesanannya hanya tertawa mengejek.

“Ada, bulan bintang di luar.”

“Kau tidak pernah ditonjok dengan gitar, ya?”

“Tidak dan tidak berminat. Sumpah, deh, Kei. Kau gampang sekali menarik urat leher, bisa mati muda karena _stroke_ , tahu.”

Kuroo mendorong gelas berisi martini hasil racikannya. Kei mendengus lalu menyambar gelas itu dan bangkit dari kursinya untuk berkeliling, siapa tahu ada perempuan yang bisa dibawa pulang.

“Oh—di pojok sana ada anak manis yang baru pertama kali masuk bar,” katanya kemudian. Kei menoleh dari balik punggungnya, menatap Kuroo dengan curiga.

“Tidak, sumpah aku tidak bohong. Kapan, sih, aku pernah bohong pada pelanggan?” Alis Kei terangkat sebelah, Kuroo menggaruk kepalanya. Tentu saja, si brengsek itu pernah membohongi Kei dengan modus yang sama; bilang ada anak manis di pojokan, tahunya cuma bapak-bapak _gay_ yang mencari sewaan. Kurang ajar.

“Oke, sekali.” Tatapan Kei menajam. Kuroo berdehem.

“ _Well_ , mungkin lebih dari sekali. Tapi serius kali ini aku tidak bohong.”

“Tampangnya seperti apa?” tanya Kei akhirnya, memutuskan untuk mencoba percaya kali ini.

“Kau akan mudah menemukannya. Dia kelihatan canggung sekali seperti anak SD masuk ke kandang gorila,” katanya, “—dan eh, dia bawa _margarita_.”

“ _Margarita_?”

“Yep. Dia bertanya minuman apa yang cocok untuknya,” si bartender terkekeh, “wajahnya manis sekali ketika kutawari susu rendah lemak untuk penambah tinggi badan—oke, intinya, masih sangat hijau, _bro_.”

Kei memutar bola matanya, berjalan meninggalkan meja bartender untuk mencari bocah yang diceritakan Kuroo.

Benar saja, gampang sekali menemukan bocah itu.

Memasang senyum yang menurutnya paling keren, ia menghampiri bocah itu. Kepala jingga itu mendongak saat Kei menyapanya, menampakkan wajah yang merupakan campuran antara kaget, bingung juga ketakutan. Kei tertawa dalam hati, anak ini polos sekali.

Nama bocah itu Shoyo. Kei tidak bohong saat mengatakan nama itu manis.

Kei menawarinya untuk membelikannya minum lagi dan, sumpah, anak itu _ligh_ _t_ _weight_ _2_ sekali; cuma habis tiga gelas vodka dan dia sudah meracau. Kuroo mendelik padanya, _bawa pulang sana_ , katanya, _aku tidak mau repot mengurus bocah mabuk di barku_.

**Siapa juga yang mau meninggalkannya di tanganmu?**

Kei yang masih waras pun membopong anak itu dan memasukkannya ke mobil, pulang ke apartemennya yang hanya berjarak 10 km dari bar. Tetangganya tidak ada yang peduli saat mereka melihatnya membawa Shoyo masuk. Kenapa juga harus heran, Kei sudah biasa bawa perempuan pulang dan mereka sudah tahu apa yang dilakukannya di kamar itu.

Malam itu Kei lewatkan dengan menjelajahi setiap inci permukaan tubuh Shoyo. Pemuda yang masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol itu sangat menggoda. Tubuhnya merespon setiap sentuhan Kei dengan hebat. Bibirnya tidak henti meracau, entah menyebut nama Kei atau sekedar meneriakkan serentetan kata tidak utuh.

Dan demi Tuhan, Kei ingin menampar dirinya sendiri ketika Shoyo, yang napasnya masih terengah-engah pasca orgasme, menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Kei dan berbisik parau.

“Lagi...”

Kei tarik ucapannya yang mengatakan Shoyo itu polos.

* * *

 

Entah sejak kapan itu menjadi rutinitas mereka. Shoyo datang ke bar, Kei membelikannya minum, ia mabuk, pulang ke apartemen Kei dan seks sepanjang malam. Mengulangnya lagi dan lagi. Setiap minggu, sepanjang tahun.

Kei tidak pernah tahu apa yang Shoyo pikirkan karena mereka jarang sekali, atau malah tidak pernah, mengobrol. Waktu yang mereka lalui bersama sebagian besar dihabiskan oleh seks, pagi berikutnya Shoyo selalu menghilang sebelum Kei membuka mata jadi kesempatan untuk mengobrol sangat sedikit. Kei kadang bertanya-tanya apakah Shoyo melakukannya dengan sadar atau tidak, sejauh ini ia hanya bisa menebak tanpa bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berambut jingga itu.

Namun kadang Kei juga merasa pemuda itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sekali, mereka seks dan Shoyo menangis sepanjang waktu mereka melakukannya. Kei tidak tahu seburuk apa hari yang dilalui pemuda kecil itu, tidak pula repot-repot bertanya, hanya bertekad untuk membuatnya lupa sejenak dan bersenang-senang bersamanya.

Sekali, Kei pernah terbangun saat merasakan ciuman hangat di kelopak matanya, ia membuka mata hanya untuk menyaksikan punggung Shoyo berjalan menjauh lalu hilang di balik pintu.

Hubungan mereka memang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

Namun begini saja sudah bagus. Mereka tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa selain kesenangan kecil yang mereka miliki. Kei juga tidak suka repot-repot serius untuk hal seperti ini. Paling-paling di akhir cerita Shoyo juga akan pergi meninggalkannya, seperti yang dilakukan kedua orang tua dan kakaknya.

Jadi Kei merasa mumpung cerita mereka masih berlanjut lebih baik ia memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya. Perkara esok hari Shoyo mau pergi atau tinggal, bukan jadi urusan.

Tetapi kadang hidup memang tidak berjalan sesuai yang ia inginkan.

* * *

 

**1** Martini merupakan salah satu jenis cocktail. Campuran antara gin dan vermouth. Kuroo bertanya, “Wet?” itu maksudnya nanya Kei rasio vermouth yang dia mau di martini-nya. Wet itu artinya vermouth-nya lebih banyak sedangkan di sini saya bikin Kei suka dry martini, yang mana maksudnya vermouth-nya lebih sedikit.

**2** Lightweight: gampang mabuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tolong koreksi jika saya salah, ya. Terutama tentang cocktail, soalnya saya juga cuma tahu dari browsing di internet =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalau sudah menyangkut Kei, Shoyo tidak peduli mau berapa orang yang menentangnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Shoyo adalah tipikal orang yang sangat peduli akan pendapat orang lain tentangnya. Ia selalu berusaha memberikan kesan baik untuk setiap orang yang ia temui.

Namun kalau sudah menyangkut Kei, Shoyo tidak peduli mau berapa orang yang menentangnya.

* * *

 

Tubuh kecil itu tergolek lemas di sudut kamar, sengaja menempelkan diri ke dinding agar mendapatkan sedikit hawa dingin untuk jadi penawar suhu tubuhnya yang sedang panas. Shoyo kepayahan, demamnya sampai 40 derajat celsius sejak kemarin malam dan ngotot tidak mau turun bahkan setelah ia memaksakan diri pergi ke minimarket untuk beli obat (dan meminumnya).

Shoyo jarang sekali sakit. Ia bahkan bangga dengan daya tahan tubuhnya yang memang bandel. Mau kuliah sesibuk bagaimana pun ia masih kuat latihan voli sampai malam dan masih keburu menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliahnya sepulang latihan. Namun kali ini tubuhnya jelas-jelas tidak mau bersikap kooperatif.

Salahnya juga, kemarin lusa ia pulang dari apartemen Kei menerobos hujan agar tidak ketinggalan kereta pertama ke Miyagi. Bodoh memang, tidak bawa payung saat musim hujan begini. Shoyo melihat ada payung di apartemen Kei namun segan untuk meminjamnya. Entah kenapa jika bukan sedang mabuk ia merasa canggung sekali bersama Kei, makanya ia selalu cepat-cepat pulang begitu matahari sudah terbit.

Begitu sampai ke Miyagi ia bergegas berangkat ke kampus karena memang ada kelas setengah jam setelahnya. Shoyo nyaris terlambat di kelas salah satu dosen _killer_ (yang pernah mengusirnya dari kelas gara-gara ia masih _hangover_ ), untung saja dosennya tertahan oleh salah satu mahasiswa yang meminta konsultasi tugas akhir di luar kelas jadi Shoyo bisa mendahuluinya untuk sampai ke kelas. Lebih parahnya, sepulang kuliah ia latihan voli dan ditahan Kageyama sampai lebih dari jam 10 malam untuk latihan _spike_ dengan alasan sebentar lagi mau turnamen dan Shoyo sudah terlalu banyak bolos latihan pagi jadi ia harus membayar jam latihannya di malam itu. Pulang latihan voli ia masih harus menyelesaikan tiga essay yang harus ia kumpulkan esok hari sehingga sampai matahari terbit lagi ia belum memejamkan mata sedikit pun. Hasilnya bisa ditebak, malam berikutnya suhu tubuh Shoyo langsung meroket.

Pemuda pendek itu bergerak sedikit, mencari-cari remot TV di tengah lautan benda-benda yang berserakan di atas kasurnya; ponsel yang mati sejak tadi pagi, _headset_ , _notebook_ merah, serta kertas-kertas catatan kuliahnya.

Akhirnya menemukan benda yang ia cari setelah tiga kali salah mengira ponselnya sebagai remot TV, Shoyo menyalakan televisi dan mencari-cari saluran yang enak disimak. Jam sembilan pagi, rata-rata berisi program gosip atau _chart_ musik minggu itu—eh tunggu, itu 'kan Kei?

Shoyo berhenti di saluran yang menayangkan program musik, kebetulan sedang menampilkan video promosi lagu terbaru _band_ -nya Kei. Mata cokelat mudanya menatap sosok pirang itu lekat. Kei masih terlihat seperti Kei bahkan saat memukul-mukul _drum_. Shoyo selalu beranggapan Kei kelihatan seperti baru bangun tidur dan belum cuci muka, karena matanya selalu tampak lesu dan air mukanya seperti tidak akan peduli kalaupun kau bilang dunia akan kiamat esok hari.

Telinga Shoyo memerah begitu ingat bagaimana Kei jika di atas ranjang. Meskipun ekspresinya tidak berbeda jauh, ada binar berbeda di mata sewarna madu itu. Shoyo kadang merasa dirinya hanya kegeeran, namun ia ingin sekali percaya Kei memang berbeda jika dengannya.

Shoyo tersadar dari lamunannya saat video promosi _band_ Kei sudah habis dan digantikan video promosi penyanyi lain, ia menghela napas dan melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam sembilan lewat sepuluh. Ia ada kuliah setelah jam makan siang nanti. Berusaha melawan sakit yang dirasakan, ia bangkit dari kasur untuk bersiap-siap.

Gerakannya terhenti saat acara musik tadi digantikan oleh program gosip selebritis dan wajah Kei terpampang sebagai tajuk utama.

"Personel _Band_ Karasuno satu ini memang sering menimbulkan sensasi. Bukan saja karena _band_ -nya yang merupakan pendatang baru namun cepat sekali naik daun, namun juga karena dia pernah dikabarkan punya skandal dengan _supermodel_ ternama, siapa lagi kalau bukan si _drummer_ , Tsukishima Kei?

"Kemarin tim kami melihat seorang gadis keluar dari kediamannya, apakah ini sensasi lain yang ditimbulkan Tsukishima Kei? Mungkinkah kali ini Tsukishima akan mengumumkan perihal pacarnya secara resmi kepada media?"

Shoyo tertawa kecil.

"Sudah biasa," gumamnya, menyambar handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa memedulikan lagi apa yang dikatakan program gosip itu.

* * *

Shoyo berjalan terhuyung menaiki tangga menuju ruangan kelasnya. Kepalanya berat sekali, namun ia tidak bisa bolos kelas yang ini karena dosennya sudah memperingatkan minggu lalu bahwa akan ada kuis di pertemuan selanjutnya dan hasilnya masuk perhitungan untuk nilai akhirnya nanti. Maka Shoyo pun rela mengorbankan tidurnya yang dari kemarin sudah seret, menjadi semakin sedikit untuk mengulang materi yang pernah dibahas dosennya.

Tangannya gemetar memegang gagang pintu kelas lalu mendorongnya terbuka. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling. Aneh sekali, tumben seisi kelas sudah hadir padahal kelas baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi?

Yang lebih aneh mereka memandanginya dengan sorot yang tidak biasa. Campuran antara bingung dan kasihan, entahlah. Shoyo tidak mau ambil pusing karena tanpa memikirkan itu saja kepalanya sudah berasa ditarik ke inti Bumi.

Lalu salah seorang dari mereka bangun menghampirinya, kentara sekali bingung merangkai kata.

"H-Hinata- _san_ , kenapa kau baru datang?"

Hah?

Iris cokelat muda itu mengerjap bingung. Otaknya berusaha memproses pertanyaan barusan baik-baik. Kenapa dirinya baru datang? Memangnya ada perlu apa sampai ia harus datang lebih awal dari setengah jam sebelum kuliah?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shoyo balik. Orang di depannya membulatkan mata.

"Memangnya kau tidak baca pesan dariku?"

"Pesan apa? Ponselku mati sejak tadi pagi, belum aku isi," ujar Shoyo. Perutnya mulai bergolak panik, pasti ada yang tidak beres. Dan ekspresi orang di depannya sama sekali tidak membantu, matanya makin membulat seakan Shoyo baru saja bilang dunia akan runtuh besok.

"Kelasnya dimajukan jadi jam sepuluh pagi dan baru selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Dosennya bertanya kau ke mana, karena tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang dapat kabar darimu kami bilang tidak tahu. Lalu ..."

Lalu selanjutnya Shoyo menulikan pendengaran sendiri. Ini mengerikan. Otaknya langsung berkutat memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi; dimarahi dosen, dapat nilai D, mengulang di semester depan. Ya Tuhan.

Melihat gelagat Shoyo yang seperti mau semaput, orang tadi memegang pundaknya, berusaha menenangkan.

"J-jangan panik dulu, Hinata- _san_! Kau masih bisa mencoba bicara dengan dosennya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku yakin beliau masih ada di ruangannya untuk memeriksa hasil kuis hari ini," ujarnya, berusaha mengembalikan kewarasan Shoyo yang mulai runtuh.

Shoyo pusing, kepalanya tidak sanggup lagi memproses data lain saat itu. Pembuluh darahnya sudah terasa berdenyut-denyut marah mau meledak. Kepalanya terasa semakin berat dan kali ini ia tidak repot-repot menahan diri agar tidak ditarik gravitasi.

Detik berikutnya tubuh Shoyo roboh disusul seruan panik teman kelasnya. Shoyo tidak ingat apa-apa lagi karena semuanya jadi gelap dan hanya terdengar suara derap kaki juga perasaan ringan yang menyusul setelahnya.

* * *

Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali. Pupilnya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan pasokan cahaya dari luar kelopak yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Kepalanya masih terasa berat namun tidak separah tadi pagi. Shoyo bergerak sedikit, memandang berkeliling. Ia ada di ruangan serba putih dengan bau desinfektan yang menyengat. Sepertinya ia ada di poliklinik universitas karena ia bisa melihat batas ruangan ditutupi gorden putih yang bercorak logo Universitas Miyagi.

Baru saja ia mau mencoba bangkit duduk seorang wanita paruh baya menyibak gorden di depannya.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya. Baguslah," ujar wanita itu, meletakkan gelas air minum di meja nakas dekat ranjang lalu duduk di kursi plastik di sebelahnya.

"Demammu sudah turun. Gila sekali bisa sampai 40 derajat dan kau masih bisa jalan-jalan keluar rumah. Lain kali istirahat total saja kalau sudah begitu," lanjutnya. Shoyo hanya tersenyum tipis.

Lalu ingatannya dibentur memori lain; _kuisnya_.

"Anu, jam berapa ya sekarang?" suara paraunya bertanya. Wanita itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sejenak.

"Setengah lima sore. Kau ada perlu setelah ini? Sebaiknya langsung pulang dan lanjutkan istirahat, kalau dipaksakan beraktivitas nanti demammu naik lagi."

Shoyo menghela napas berat mendengarnya. Sudah tidak mungkin menyusul dosen mata kuliah yang tadi untuk meminta kuis susulan. Ya sudahlah, ia merelakan diri mengulang mata kuliah itu di semester depan kalau memang dapat nilai jelek.

"Ya sudah saya mau pulang saja," ujarnya. Berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dokter jaga poliklinik membantu dengan memegangi tubuhnya yang masih agak limbung. Shoyo menyesuaikan diri sejenak, ia punya tekanan darah rendah jadi perlu waktu adaptasi jika berubah posisi dari tidur atau duduk ke berdiri. Kemudian ia meraih tasnya dan berpamitan kepada dokter jaga setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Shoyo memandang langit sore yang mulai menunjukkan semburat jingga sewarna rambutnya. Cuaca cerah, tapi siapa yang tahu? Bisa saja lima menit kemudian hujan menyerbu. Tidak mau cari penyakit baru, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun baru lewat lima langkah meninggalkan poliklinik ia sudah dihadang seseorang.

"Anu, Kak Hinata, 'kan?" tanya orang di depannya. Shoyo mengangguk, mengamati orang itu, berusaha mengenalinya. Sepertinya pernah lihat.

"Kakak dicari Kak Kageyama," ujarnya. Sekarang ia ingat, memang pernah bertemu, anak itu juga anggota klub voli.

Shoyo mencelos. Ia belum bilang bahwa ia sakit (dan diberondong tugas) sehingga kemarin bolos latihan voli seharian.

"Oke, terima kasih infonya," Hinata melambaikan tangan lalu bergegas berlari menuju gedung olahraga.

Saat ia tiba si kapten tim sudah menunggunya di depan pintu dengan wajah penuh aura hitam. Shoyo menghela napas, menyiapkan mental untuk menerima makian dari orang yang julukannya Raja Lapangan itu.

"Hinata, kau ini sebetulnya masih niat main voli atau tidak, sih?!" menjadi kalimat pembuka omelan Kageyama sore itu. Shoyo meringis.

"Kemarin aku sakit. Serius, deh. Ini juga aku baru pulang dari poliklinik kampus," ujarnya, membela diri. Kageyama menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Serius," Shoyo melanjutkan, "kalau tidak percaya kau bisa tanya orang yang kau kirim mencariku tadi, kalau masih kurang meyakinkan juga kau bisa tanya dokter jaga di poliklinik," tandasnya. Kageyama mendengus.

"Ya, kali ini kau mungkin memang benar sakit jadi tidak bisa latihan, tapi bagaimana dengan kelakuanmu beberapa bulan terakhir ini?" telunjuk Kageyama mendarat di dada Shoyo, memberi penekanan. "Langganan bolos latihan pagi setiap minggu, latihan sore juga kadang tidak fokus. Aku menghargaimu sebagai pemain karena memang kemampuanmu bagus, tapi kalau kelakuanmu seperti ini aku sama saja tidak menghiraukan usaha pemain yang lebih rajin daripada kau untuk datang latihan."

Shoyo mengerutkan dahi. Kageyama masih belum selesai dengan ceramahnya.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa orang yang datang kepadaku untuk minta posisimu di tim reguler? Kau tahu sudah berapa _kouhai_ yang bertanya kau sibuk apa sampai langganan bolos latihan?"

Shoyo memutar bola matanya, berlebihan. Anggota tim voli mereka bahkan tidak sampai dua puluh jadi masih bisa dihitung pakai jari.

"Langsung ke inti saja, kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Shoyo. Kepalanya masih berat, masa bodoh kalau Kageyama tersinggung dengan ucapannya barusan, ia mau pulang.

"Aku mau bilang kalau kau dikeluarkan dari tim reguler."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorot matanya sulit diterjemahkan. Kei benar-benar tidak mengerti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate
> 
>  _Warning_ : _strong_ _language_ , _sassy_!Shoyo.

 

Kei sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa dan memindah-mindahkan saluran di televisinya asal-asalan ketika mendengar bel pintunya berbunyi. Pemuda pirang itu mengerutkan dahi, siapa yang mengebel tengah malam begini? Matanya melirik jam di dinding; pukul setengah dua pagi. Gila, orang itu tidak tahu apa kalau jam segini manusia biasanya sedang terlelap? Karena sudah cukup direpotkan dengan wartawan yang kemarin memergoki perempuan keluar dari apartemennya, Kei memutuskan untuk mengabaikan suara itu.

Namun lama-lama ia sebal juga mendengarnya. Dalam satu menit kurang lebih sudah lima belas kali suara bel itu terdengar. Kei mendengus, melempar remot TV-nya lalu bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri pintu depan. Siapa pun itu, Kei harap urusannya bisa cepat selesai. Ia sudah capek sekali habis _shooting_ video promosi untuk lagu terbaru _band_ -nya.

Kei mendekatkan wajahnya ke interkom untuk melihat siapa yang mengebel. Matanya terbelalak ketika menemukan sosok pendek berambut jingga awut-awutan di layar.

Shoyo?

Tangannya bergegas meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya terbuka. Sosok pendek itu benar-benar Shoyo, menundukkan wajah dan mencengkeram tali ranselnya dengan erat. Tubuh kecil itu tampak gemetar, entah karena dinginnya suhu di luar atau hal lain, Kei tidak tahu.

Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Kei. Mengenai apa yang terjadi, atau bagaimana Shoyo bisa sampai ke depan pintunya tengah malam begini, atau hanya pertanyaan sederhana seperti apakah ia merasa dingin atau tidak.

Belum sempat menyuarakan satu pun tanya yang bergema di otaknya, Shoyo melangkah maju. Kei masih tidak bereaksi apa-apa, menunggu. Tangan yang gemetar itu meraih lengan kaos Kei, menariknya perlahan.

"Kei..." terdengar suaranya memanggil. Kei masih membeku, tidak mengerti.

" _Fuck me 'till I can't walk straight_."

* * *

"Kau dikeluarkan dari tim reguler."

Shoyo mengerutkan dahi, kelihatannya Kageyama punya ancaman baru.

"Kau bercanda."

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda masalah voli."

Shoyo tertawa meskipun tidak ada yang lucu. Kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut marah lagi. Kageyama hanya mengangkat sebelah aslinya, menunggu Shoyo mau bilang apa.

"Kau," telunjuk Shoyo mengacung ke wajah kapten tim volinya itu, "mengeluarkan aku dari tim reguler? Kalau tidak salah dengar turnamen antar universitas sebulan lagi? Mau pakai _spiker_ mana buat main?" tanyanya. Dirinya sendiri kaget mendengar suaranya yang terdengar congkak namun jujur otaknya benar-benar macet tidak tahu mau bereaksi seperti apa.

 _Mengeluarkan Shoyo dari tim reguler_. Kageyama memang suka kelewatan kalau bercanda.

"Oh, kalau kau belum sadar, kami sedang bekerja keras di sini," balas Kageyama. "Dan aku tidak butuh pemain dengan kemampuan bagus tapi meremehkan usaha," tandasnya.

Shoyo mengerutkan dahi, merangsek maju dan mencengkeram kaos pemuda itu.

"Meremehkan usaha?! Lalu kau anggap apa aku yang tiga tahun latihan sampai malam? Siapa yang meremehkan usaha sebenarnya di sini?"

"Koreksi, dua setengah tahun. Enam bulan terakhir ini performamu buruk sekali dan aku sudah dengar dari Izumi apa penyebabnya. Kau sudah diperingatkan berkali-kali masalah si Tsukishima apalah-itu, tapi tidak mau mendengar."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan voli?!" suaranya meninggi, ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mendorong Kageyama hingga yang bersangkutan menabrak pintu gedung olahraga.

"Dengarkan aku, Hinata bodoh! Kalau kau mau bolak-balik Miyagi—Tokyo setiap hari untuk bertemu dengan Tsukishima apalah-itu dan masih datang latihan dua kali sehari maka aku tidak akan protes apa-apa," ujarnya. "Tapi lihat dirimu sendiri, nyaris tiap hari bolos latihan pagi, latihan sore juga datang semaunya. Aku biasanya tidak mau mencampuri urusan hidup orang tapi kelakuanmu sudah kelewatan."

Shoyo tergelak.

"Persetan. Aku keluar, sudah muak mendengar semua ceramahmu, Kageyama. Silakan bersenang-senang mencari _spiker_ baru." Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kageyama yang terlihat kaget mendengar apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Hinata bodoh! Kau bisa kembali masuk tim reguler kalau latihanmu sudah waras lagi, kenapa ngotot sekali melindungi hubungan tidak jelasmu dengan anak _band_ tidak jelas itu?"

Shoyo hanya melambaikan tangan dari balik punggungnya.

* * *

"Apa?" Tenggorokan Kei terasa kering. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar?

" _Fuck me_ ," ulang Shoyo, masih menundukkan kepala. Suaranya terdengar lirih. Kei tidak mencium bau alkohol atau apapun yang aneh dari tubuh pemuda itu jadi sepertinya ia seratus persen waras.

"Kau kena—"

" _Fuck me_ , Kei. _I need it_." Kepala jingga itu akhirnya mendongak, sorot matanya sulit diterjemahkan. Kei benar-benar tidak mengerti.

* * *

"Sho- _chan_!"

Shoyo menghela napas, memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Walau dari sebutan namanya saja ia sudah tahu.

Terlihat Izumi berlari ke arahnya, berhenti di depan Shoyo dengan napas terengah-engah. Shoyo diam menunggu.

"Kageyama bilang kau keluar dari klub?" tanya Izumi setelah napasnya teratur. Shoyo hanya mengangguk singkat. Mata Izumi membulat.

"Jadi benar?" tangannya mencengkeram bahu Shoyo. "Kenapa? Kalau perkara mengeluarkanmu dari tim reguler 'kan bisa dibicarakan lagi dengan Kageyama, kau tahu sendiri dia itu emosian. Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud memperlakukanmu seperti ini."

Shoyo tertawa sinis.

"Sebaliknya, Izumin, aku _yakin_ dia memang bermaksud melakukannya."

Hening melanda sejenak. Terdengar Izumi menghela napas, matanya memandang curiga.

"Apa ini gara-gara Tsukishima 'brengsek' Kei itu lagi?"

Shoyo tersengat.

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa semua orang beranggapan masalah hidupku berakar dari Tsukishima Kei?!" pemuda kecil itu meledak. "Dengar baik-baik, Izumi, kau boleh bilang aku bodoh, idiot atau semacamnya, tapi jangan seret Kei ke dalam masalahku."

"Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Kenapa kau kukuh sekali melindungi anak _band_ tidak jelas itu? Kalian tidak punya status apa-apa!"

"Masalahku timbul karena _aku_ yang jadi penyebabnya! _Aku_ yang punya niat masuk ke bar waktu itu, tanpa pengaruh siapa pun. _Aku_ yang terjerat pesona Kei. _Aku_ yang berulang kali datang ke hadapannya!"

Shoyo menatap mata Izumi lekat, memberikan kesan ia kecewa terhadapnya.

"Jadi lain kali kalau kau mau menyalahkan seseorang atas bagaimana kelakuanku sekarang, salahkan aku. Aku bukan pengecut yang menyalahkan batu ketika jatuh tersandung."

Shoyo berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Izumi.

"Kalau begitu, Sho- _chan_ , sepertinya kita tidak bisa berteman lagi." Shoyo mendengar itu dari balik punggungnya, lalu tertawa sinis menanggapi.

"Keputusan bagus."

* * *

Bahkan setelah Shoyo mengulang permintaannya sebanyak tiga kali, Kei masih membeku. Otaknya sulit mencerna kata-kata Shoyo, seperti mencoba berbicara dengan kucing dan kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

Detik berikutnya ia merasakan tubuh kecil itu menubruknya, mendorongnya hingga jatuh terduduk di atas karpet. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai Kei tidak tahu mau bereaksi seperti apa; bibirnya ditabrak sesuatu yang empuk—yang Kei asumsikan merupakan bibir Shoyo—dan ia bisa merasakan pemuda kecil itu memaksa memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Kei. Lengan Shoyo melingkar di leher Kei, menariknya untuk mendekat.

Cukup sudah.

Kei mencengkeram bahu Shoyo dan mendorongnya hingga pelukan Shoyo terlepas. Dahinya berkerut, mendongak mengamati wajah pemuda kecil di depannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya. Shoyo tertawa kecil. Kei menelusuri ekspresi yang terpantul dari wajah pemuda itu; ada yang aneh. Seperti bukan Shoyo, tapi di saat bersamaan juga terasa seperti memang Shoyo.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Kei," Shoyo kembali mendekat, rambutnya menggelitik dahi Kei ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dekat sekali sampai Kei bisa merasakan napas hangatnya di bibir.

"Aku membutuhkanmu…" bibir Shoyo menyapu ringan bibir Kei, menggoda. Nakal sekaligus malu-malu. Tangan Shoyo mulai merayap ke mana-mana; mengelus pelan dada Kei, menangkupkannya di wajah Kei lalu mendaratkan ciuman ringan di pucuk hidungnya.

Kei mengeluh, bukan salahnya jika saat ini celananya terasa sesak.

* * *

Maka malam itu Kei mengabulkan semua permintaan Shoyo. Bergumul dalam selimut, menjelajahi titik terdalam diri masing-masing. Ranjang Kei berderit menanggapi gerakan yang dua pemuda itu lakukan di atasnya.

Shoyo menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kei. Membuka diri lebar-lebar, menerima apapun yang Kei berikan kepadanya. Pun sebaliknya, Kei bertekad untuk memberikan semuanya kepada Shoyo. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Shoyo merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai kebas namun ia tidak peduli. Ia _butuh_ itu. Ia butuh segala hal yang bisa membuatnya lupa akan hidupnya yang semakin berantakan.

Satu titik, ketika mereka hampir sampai (untuk yang keberapa kali? Shoyo sudah tidak menghitung), Shoyo menangis dan tertawa di saat yang bersamaan.

Bahkan Kei yang sedang konsentrasi bergerak di dalam Shoyo pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya? Datang ke depan pintu orang tengah malam," Kei bertanya di sela napasnya yang terputus-putus, "untung aku ada di rumah, kalau tidak kau mau apa?"

Shoyo tersenyum, menarik wajah Kei mendekat, menyentuh dahi Kei dengan dahinya sediri, keringat bercampur dengan keringat.

"Bicaranya nanti saja," bisiknya pelan. Kei bahkan bisa merasakan gerakan bibir Shoyo langsung di atas bibirnya sendiri.

Kei mendengus sebal, selalu begitu. Ia mempercepat gerakannya di dalam pemuda pendek itu. Shoyo melempar kepalanya ke belakang, memejamkan mata, meneriakkan nama Kei berulang-ulang.

Dan ketika akhirnya mereka sampai, Shoyo yakin besok ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa berjalan normal.

* * *

Shoyo terbangun saat mendengar suara yang lumayan keras dari samping telinganya. Ia mengerutkan dahi, berusaha menutup telinganya dengan bantal agar bisa melanjutkan tidur. Namun sebelum usahanya berhasil suara itu sudah berhenti.

"Maaf, alarm di ponselku. Lupa aku matikan," Shoyo mendengar suara laki-laki di sampingnya. Akhirnya pemuda pendek itu membuka mata, menangkap siluet kabur wajah berkacamata yang sedang memandanginya.

"Kei?"

"Ya. Aku."

Lalu Shoyo ingat semuanya; kejadian kemarin sore dan kenekatannya pergi ke Tokyo semalam, juga seks yang mereka lakukan karena Shoyo memintanya.

Begitu kesadaran pulih sepenuhnya Shoyo langsung merasakan sakit mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya. Pegal bercampur kebas, juga ngilu yang amat sangat.

Kei menangkap ekspresi kesakitannya.

"Pasti sakit," komentarnya. Shoyo tersenyum kecut. "Gila sekali, kau seperti kerasukan setan semalam. Sudah empat kali pun masih minta lagi."

"Jangan dibicarakan," Shoyo mengeluh, pemuda ini santai sekali membicarakan hal semacam seks—eh, dirinya juga semalam begitu, deng. Sama saja dengan Kei, sebelas dua belas.

"Lalu kapan kita mau bicara?" tanya Kei, Shoyo berjengit. "Jawabanmu selalu begitu. Hal yang aku tahu tentang kau cuma nama depanmu, selesai," Kei menyentil dahi pemuda pendek itu.

Lalu hening selama beberapa saat.

Shoyo berdehem, tenggorokannya terasa kering—entah karena kurang minum atau karena saking kerasnya ia berteriak tadi malam, tidak tahu yang mana.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun," ujarnya, mencoba membuka pembicaraan, juga lari dari topik sebelumnya di saat bersamaan.

"Aku belum tidur sama sekali."

"Hah?"

Kei mendengus.

"Nanti kalau aku tidur ketika bangun pasti kau sudah kabur. Setidaknya kau berutang penjelasan soal yang tadi malam jadi aku tidak semurah hati itu untuk membiarkanmu kabur hari ini," jelasnya. Dipikir-pikir baru sekarang Shoyo mendengar Kei berbicara selama itu.

Shoyo menggigit bibirnya, bingung mau bilang apa. Ia selalu menghindari Kei jika sedang tidak dalam pengaruh alkohol karena entah kenapa canggung sekali berbicara dengan pemuda pirang itu. Shoyo selalu merasa alkohol yang menjembatani hubungannya dengan Kei, karena jika tanpa itu ia tidak akan berani mendekat barang selangkah pun kepadanya.

Namun fakta yang mengatakan semalam dirinya seks dengan Kei dengan kesadaran penuh—untuk pertama kalinya—membuat Shoyo kehilangan alasan.

"Ah, iya. Semalam itu pertama kali kita seks tanpa minum-minum dulu, ya," ujar Kei, seakan menyuarakan hal yang sedang bergema di otak Shoyo. Shoyo menggerutu, sebal karena gampang sekali buat Kei mengatakan seks. Kata itu selalu terasa asing di lidahnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Shoyo. Kei memutar mata, percakapan mereka sama sekali tidak beranjak ke mana-mana.

"Jam sebelas," jawabnya, "kau terus-terusan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Silakan saja, sih, tapi bakal terus aku kejar sampai kau mau membicarakannya," lanjut Kei. Shoyo memasang wajah memelas.

"Ugh," keluhnya, "baik, kau menang. Silakan ajukan pertanyaan dan akan kujawab sebisa mungkin."

" _Good_. Pertama, nama lengkapmu siapa?"

Shoyo mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, tidak menyangka itu yang dipilih Kei sebagai pertanyaan pertama. Ia sudah menganggap Kei akan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan seperti, "kau kenapa?" atau "apa yang membuatmu gila semalam?" atau hal lain yang langsung menusuk ke inti permasalahan.

Meneguk ludah, Shoyo kembali berdehem.

"Hinata Shoyo," jawabnya.

"Hmm, namamu _terang_ sekali ya," Kei berkomentar. Shoyo hanya tersenyum canggung karena tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

"Pertanyaan kedua, kau tinggal di mana?"

Lagi-lagi alis Shoyo terangkat, Kei kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak ia duga.

"Err, Miyagi."

"Gila, itu jauh sekali. Kau naik apa ke sini?"

" _Shinkansen_. Cuma dua jam, kok."

"Hee…"

Hening kembali melanda. Shoyo menundukkan pandangannya, menghindari menatap langsung mata Kei. Ia memperhatikan keadaannya sendiri, tidak jauh berbeda dari biasanya; tubuh penuh bercak merah—bahkan ada yang kebiruan, pasti Kei terlalu lama menggigitnya di bagian situ—dan meski setengah badannya tertutup selimut ia bisa menebak bagian bawahnya pun kondisinya sama.

"Pertanyaan ketiga," Shoyo tersentak saat Kei mendekatkan wajahnya, dekat sekali sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau lebih suka sarapan _pancake_ atau _toast_?"

* * *

Shoyo benar-benar tidak bisa memercayai penglihatannya sendiri ketika Kei masuk ke kamar membawa dua piring berisi _pancake_ , dengan guyuran sirup mapel dan taburan stroberi yang dipotong-potong semaunya. Wanginya manis sekali sampai bisa membuat mulutnya basah dan perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi keroncongan yang memalukan.

Oh, ya. Selain itu, Kei juga cuma pakai celana dalam di balik celemek warna hitamnya itu. ~~_Naked apron_ , sedap sekali.~~

"Jadi kau mau makan _pancake_ -nya atau tidak?" pertanyaan dari Kei membuyarkan lamunannya mengenai cara berpakaian pemuda pirang itu. Shoyo mengangguk, menerima piring berisi _pancake_ dan juga garpu dari tangannya. Kei naik ke kasur dan duduk di sebelah Shoyo, mulai melahap makanan di piringnya.

Mereka tidak bicara selama beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara dentingan garpu beradu dengan piring dan makanan dikunyah selama kurang lebih lima belas menit.

Shoyo kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sama sekali ia tidak pernah menyangka akan ada di situasi seperti ini; sarapan bersama Kei dengan makanan yang Kei masak sendiri, dalam keadaan telanjang hanya ditutupi selimut, dan juga bisa melihat Kei pakai celemek—lebih-lebih ia hanya memakai celana dalam di balik celemek itu. Shoyo membatin ngasal; mati besok pun ia tidak keberatan.

Dan Kei sama sekali belum menyinggungnya soal kenapa ia bisa sampai gila seperti semalam.

"Anu, Kei?"

Kei mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring ke wajah Shoyo, bertanya lewat tatapan mata. Shoyo menggigit bibirnya.

"Boleh aku tinggal di sini sampai akhir pekan?"

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun padanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate.

 

_Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok._

Pukul tujuh pagi. Suasana di apartemen satu kamar itu masih hening. Hanya terdengar suara jarum jam serta helaan napas teratur dua manusia yang masih tertidur lelap di balik selimut. Salah satu manusia itu adalah Hinata Shoyo.

Shoyo membalikkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan pasokan cahaya dari jendela kamar. Hal pertama yang ditangkap indera penglihatannya adalah sosok kabur seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tidur di sampingnya.

"WAAAA!"

Bruk!

"Demi Tuhan, Shoyo, masih terlalu pagi buat terjun bebas."

Shoyo mengaduh, ia terlalu kaget tadi sehingga refleks menjauhkan diri dan jatuh dari atas kasur. Dirinya belum terbiasa sama sekali dengan Kei menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat jika bangun tidur.

Kei menguap, menggeliat bangun dengan malas, merayap ke sisi kasur seberangnya untuk melihat keadaan Shoyo yang masih terduduk di karpet bawah kasur.

"Pasti bokongmu tambah sakit," cibirnya. Shoyo mendengus sebal, ringan sekali pemuda pirang itu membicarakan soal bagian tubuh orang lain.

"Ya. Salahmu."

"Salahku?"

"Iyalah, siapa lagi." Lalu tangan Kei mendaratkan pukulan ringan di atas kepala Shoyo. Pemuda kecil itu mengaduh dan menepis tangannya gusar.

"Yang bilang ' _fuck me till I can't walk straight_ ' kemarin lusa itu siapa? Aku hanya berbaik hati mengabulkan permintaanmu, lho."

Shoyo langsung merasakan darahnya rusuh naik ke wajah.

"Keeeeei, jangan dibicarakan!"

" _Fuck me_ , Kei. _I need it_ ," Kei menirukan kata-kata Shoyo. Shoyo melemparkan selop di kaki ranjang ke arahnya, namun bisa ia hindari dengan mudah. Si pirang tertawa mengejek.

"Keiii!"

"Ah, Kei, _faster_! _Faster_!"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BILANG YANG SEPERTI ITU!" teriak pemuda yang kecil, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus baru diangkat.

Lalu selanjutnya Shoyo naik kembali ke atas ranjang dan memukuli Kei dengan bantal, yang jadi sasaran hanya tertawa-tawa.

* * *

"Boleh aku tinggal di sini sampai akhir pekan?"

"Ya."

Shoyo mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Kei sudah kembali fokus ke makanan di piringnya, nyaris tidak berpikir ketika menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Eh—kau yakin?" tanya Shoyo, tiba-tiba jadi ragu. Kei memutar bola matanya.

"Iya."

"Tidak jadi, deh."

Kei mendelik.

"Kalau begitu ngapain tadi kau tanya," ia menggerutu. Shoyo mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang wajah cemberut.

"Habis kau seperti tidak mempertimbangkannya sama sekali."

"Lah, kau minta, aku beri. Kenapa proses pengambilan keputusanku jadi masalah buatmu?"

Pemuda pendek itu hanya diam, mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain. Kei menghela napas, bangkit dari kasur; piringnya sudah kosong. Shoyo langsung berusaha bangun menyusulnya, ia merasa setidaknya harus mencuci piring karena Kei sudah memasakkannya sesuatu.

"Kei, biar aku yang—" kata-katanya terputus saat berusaha bangkit namun bagian belakangnya menolak untuk mematuhi perintahnya. Shoyo mengutuk dengan suara rendah.

Tangan Kei menyambar piring di tangan Shoyo yang juga sudah tandas isinya, menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam di kasur. Kemudian pemuda pirang itu kembali menghilang di balik pintu.

Shoyo mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling. Ia tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan sebelumnya, karena waktu yang biasa ia habiskan di kamar ini sebagian besar dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi Kei itu sepertinya orangnya teratur. Kamar berukuran sedang itu tertata rapi; dengan posisi kasur di tengah, meja di salah satu sudut, lemari di sudut lainnya, serta rak buku di samping lemari. Mungkin Kei pakai _room service_ buat merapikannya, mengingat pemuda itu sering sekali muncul di TV akhir-akhir ini, mana mungkin ia ada waktu merapikannya sendiri. Dengan meroketnya popularitas band Karasuno, Shoyo yakin skedul Kei sangat padat. Tapi tidak tahu juga, Kei seperti tipe orang yang tidak suka membiarkan sembarang manusia masuk ke area personalnya.

Sesaat kemudian pintu kamar kembali menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan sosok tinggi berjalan masuk. Kei sudah melepas celemek hitamnya tadi sehingga ia hanya menggunakan celana dalamnya saat ini, plus handuk yang tersampir di bahu.

Shoyo tidak pernah tahu ia bisa jatuh lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau mau mandi duluan?" tanya Kei, membuyarkan fokus Shoyo yang tengah mengamati tubuhnya lekat-lekat. Pemuda pirang itu tertawa kecil saat menyadarinya.

"Kenapa melihat sampai segitunya? Memang bagian mana yang belum pernah kau lihat?" tanyanya lagi, Shoyo langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan juga karena, yah, sebelumnya mereka selalu melakukan seks saat mabuk; tapi badan Kei itu bagus sekali. Meski tidak termasuk berotot, namun proporsinya pas. Shoyo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan gambaran tubuh Kei dari pikirannya.

"Hoi," Shoyo tersentak, mendongak dan mendapati wajah Kei sudah berada tepat di depannya, dengan seringai menyebalkan terpatri di bibir. "Kau belum bisa bangun, 'kan? Perlu kumandikan?"

Shoyo memutar bola matanya dan mendorong kepala pirang itu menjauhi wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya butuh bantuan untuk sampai ke kamar mandi," ujarnya. Kei kembali memasang cengiran jahil mendengarnya.

"Boleh. Mau _piggyback ride_ atau _bridal style_?"

" _Bridal_."

Kei tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga— _wait_ , _what_?" Kali ini giliran Shoyo yang menyeringai, senang sekali bisa membuat pemuda pirang tidak tahu malu itu terkejut.

"Aku bilang _bridal style_ ," ulangnya dengan nada menantang. Kei menatapnya tidak percaya; Shoyo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oke, kalau itu maumu."

Dan lengan kokoh itu mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dari atas ranjang. Shoyo mengernyitkan dahi, menahan sakit di bagian belakangnya. Selimut yang tadinya menutupi setengah badannya pun terlepas saat Kei membawanya menjauhi kasur dan keluar kamar. Wajah Shoyo mulai memerah karena saat ini tubuhnya polos tanpa ditutupi sehelai kain pun, dibopong oleh Kei yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam.

Berapa banyak penggemar Kei yang akan membunuhnya kalau tahu mengenai ini?

Hening melanda sepanjang perjalanan singkat mereka dari kamar Kei ke kamar mandi. Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan tubuhnya hati-hati di dalam _bath tub_ , menyampirkan handuk di kapstok terdekat dan memberi tahu yang mana sampo dan sabun, juga cara mengatur ketinggian air dan suhunya jika ingin berendam.

"Kalau sudah selesai tekan saja tombol daruratnya, nanti aku bopong balik ke kamar."

Kei berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar mandi namun gerakannya terhenti karena tangan kecil Shoyo menahannya. Iris sewarna madunya menatap mata cokelat besar pemuda pendek itu, bertanya.

"Boleh aku tinggal sampai akhir pekan?" lirihnya pelan. Kei menghela napas, mengacak helai jingga di kepala pemuda itu.

"Kan aku sudah bilang iya."

* * *

Ini hari kedua Shoyo di apartemen Kei. Sejujurnya aneh sekali karena ia merasa terlalu mudah untuk masuk ke kehidupan sehari-hari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Di luar anggapan Shoyo selama ini, Kei sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa canggung. Pemuda pirang itu memang sering menggodanya tapi entah kenapa justru membuat Shoyo berpikir itu caranya menghilangkan tembok antara Kei dan dirinya.

Saat ini ia sedang duduk mencangkung di atas sofa, memeluk bantal. Tangannya memindah-mindahkan saluran di TV Kei dengan remot yang tadi tergeletak di atas meja. Tubuhnya dibalut selimut yang ia bawa dari kamar, di balik selimut ia menggunakan sweter kebesaran milik Kei, ditambah celana pendek yang kebetulan selalu ia bawa-bawa di ransel untuk latihan voli.

"Geser sedikit, eskimo." Kei menginvasi ruangan kosong di sebelahnya, mendaratkan tubuhnya di sofa setelah menyimpan _mug_ penuh kepulan uap panas di atas meja. Shoyo menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, menempel ke pojok sofa.

"Cuma satu?" tanya Shoyo. Kei melirik lewat sudut matanya. _Oh,_ _kopinya_ _._

"Bikin sendiri, sih? Dari sini ke dapur merangkak pun tidak sampai sepuluh menit," jawab Kei sekenanya. Ia meraih _mug_ di depannya, menyesapnya kopi panasnya sedikit. Cuaca di luar memang sedang dingin setelah diguyur hujan semalaman, padahal sudah musim semi. Itu sebabnya Shoyo menolak keluar dari selimut sehingga membawanya ke mana-mana.

"Ugh, tuan rumah macam apa kau, aku 'kan tamu." Kei memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, tamu yang datang di tengah malam lalu minta dicabuli—aduh! Hei!" Shoyo mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi di tangannya; sebal karena lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengungkit kedatangannya kemarin lusa.

Kei meletakkan _mug_ -nya kembali ke meja dengan susah payah sambil berusaha menghindari pukulan Shoyo mengenai tangan kirinya, salah-salah nanti cairan panas di _mug_ itu tumpah ke mana-mana. Setelah berhasil mengembalikan _mug_ ke atas meja ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Shoyo dan menahannya di atas kepala, tubuhnya menimpa tubuh kecil itu, mengunci penuh pergerakannya.

"Ugh, Keeei, berat!" keluh Shoyo. Kei memang sama sekali tidak menahan tubuhnya sehingga semua beratnya tumpah di atas tubuh kecil Shoyo. Ia menyeringai licik menatap pemuda kecil di bawahnya.

"Kau duluan yang mulai."

"Iya, iya. Maaf, oke? Sekarang lepaskan tanganku dan turun dari atas tubuhku."

"Oh? Kukira kau _berharap_ aku melakukan sesuatu?"

Wajah Shoyo langsung memerah sempurna.

"Berharap apa?!" tanyanya berang. Kei terkekeh, melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dan kembali duduk.

"Iya, ya. Pasti bokongmu itu belum kuat untuk—" _smack_!

Tendangan mendarat di lengannya dengan sempurna.

"Berhenti membicarakan bagian tubuh orang lain segitu ringannya!"

"Iya, iya. _Geez_ , Shoyo, kau gampang sekali naik pitam." Shoyo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Akhirnya hening selama beberapa saat. Mereka tidak saling berbicara, hanya terdengar suara dari TV dan sesekali suara Kei menyeruput kopi panasnya. Shoyo melirik pemuda pirang itu, Kei terlihat sedang memegang ponsel pintarnya. Sekilas sih sepertinya ia sedang membuka media sosial.

"Jadwalmu kosong hari ini?" tanya Shoyo akhirnya, memecahkan kesunyian yang bertahan sekitar sepuluh menit.

"Yap."

"Kok bisa? Kukira jadi selebritis itu berarti jadwalmu bakal penuh terus," celetuk Shoyo. Kei mendengus.

"Aku minta manajerku mengosongkan jadwal karena ada pacarku menginap."

" _What_?!" Kepala jingga itu menoleh cepat, tubuhnya langsung menegak. Kei tertawa kecil melihat mata cokelat Shoyo membulat sempurna.

"Bohong, deng. Jadwalku memang kosong. Kami habis _shooting_ untuk video promosi lagu baru kemarin lusa, jadi sisa pekan ini manajer sengaja mengosongkan jadwal buat istirahat." Terdengar Shoyo menggerutu dengan suara pelan, sebal karena lagi-lagi dikerjai pemuda pirang itu.

Lalu hening kembali melanda. Kei menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia penasaran sekali soal hidup Shoyo, tapi juga tidak mau terlihat ingin tahu terlalu banyak. Sudah dua hari dan ia sengaja sama sekali tidak menanyakan perkara sebab Shoyo bisa sampai ke depan pintunya tengah malam dengan kondisi kacau.

"Kei," Shoyo memanggil. Kepala pirang Kei menoleh ke arahnya. Shoyo langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Sudah terlalu sering melihat Shoyo melakukan gestur barusan, Kei mengerti. Pemuda pendek itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku bisa seperti kesetanan malam itu?" Kebetulan sekali, baru saja Kei berpikir untuk menanyakannya.

"Ingin. Tapi aku menunggu kau mau membicarakannya."

"Oke," Shoyo menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya, mencari posisi paling nyaman. "Jadi begini ... mulai dari mana, ya."

Lalu Shoyo menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari suhu tubuhnya yang meroket, kelasnya yang dimajukan sehingga ia tidak ikut kuis, keluarnya ia dari klub voli, juga pertengkarannya dengan Izumi. Kei hanya diam menyimak, memerhatikan tindak-tanduk pemuda pendek di sampingnya.

"Ya sudah, aku merasa ingin meledak dan jadi gila. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung pergi ke stasiun dan melompat masuk ke _shinkansen_ pertama yang kulihat menuju Tokyo. Kelanjutannya kau sudah tahu, aku sampai ke depan pintumu jam dua pagi."

Shoyo sengaja menanggalkan bagian teman-temannya yang menyuruh ia berhenti berhubungan dengan Kei agar pemuda itu tidak merasa ia memainkan peran dalam kekacauan yang Shoyo alami.

"Hmm..."

Hening kembali melanda mereka. Shoyo tidak berani menatap mata Kei langsung karena takut ketahuan ada bagian dari ceritanya yang dipotong. Kei sendiri tidak curiga apa-apa, ia hanya berusaha menyerap semua informasi dari cerita Shoyo tadi.

Bahwa Shoyo itu masih kuliah dan sedang menjalani semester keenam, tidak berbeda jauh dengannya, Kei cuti setahun jadi ia baru akan masuk semester lima tahun depan. Bahwa Shoyo (tadinya) anggota klub voli, lebih-lebih masuk tim reguler—Kei heran saja dengan tinggi badan segitu Shoyo bisa masuk tim reguler, apalagi jadi _spiker_ —dan juga fakta kalau Shoyo punya kehidupan sendiri, teman-teman sendiri, hobi sendiri, selain dari porsi hidup Shoyo yang ada Kei di dalamnya.

"Kau pasti akan berpikir aku ini aneh," ujar Shoyo setelah beberapa saat diam. Kei hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tanpa ceritamu pun aku selalu berpikir kau itu aneh." Shoyo tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Begitu? Kenapa?"

"Ya kau pikir saja sendiri, kurasa kau akan mengerti."

"Haha, iya, ya. Tapi Kei juga aneh."

"Aku tahu."

Dan sisa pekan itu mereka habiskan tanpa mengungkit lagi cerita kenapa Shoyo bisa sampai ke depan apartemen Kei pukul dua pagi. Hanya Kei dan kejahilan-kejahilannya, serta teriakan protes Shoyo disusul bantal melayang menghantam kepala pirang Kei.

* * *

Senin pagi dan Kei terlambat bangun. Ia seharusnya sudah ada di jalanan menuju studio pemotretan setengah jam yang lalu. Namun nyamannya kasur serta selimut (dan tubuh kecil di sampingnya) membuat ia berkali-kali menekan 'tunda' tiap alarmnya berteriak menyuruhnya membuka mata. Jadi ia mandi dengan kecepatan kilat (peduli apa, nanti juga didandani lagi) dan melewatkan sarapan.

"Kei, sampai jam berapa kau hari ini?" tanya Shoyo, mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia baru sadar sepenuhnya saat Kei sudah ribut mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari lemari untuk dipilih mana yang mau dipakai.

"Entah, jadwalku hanya pemotretan hari ini. Tapi bisa saja ada jadwal dadakan, manajerku itu orangnya gila, menerima nyaris semua tawaran kerja dan menjejalkannya ke skedulku penuh-penuh dengan alasan biar akhir pekan aku masih bisa santai," jawab Kei sambil menarik celana _jeans_ melewati kaki jenjangnya lalu mengaitkan kancingnya dan menarik ritsletingnya tertutup.

"Kau pulang jam berapa nanti?" tanya Kei balik. Shoyo melirik jam di dinding kamar.

"Ada _shinkansen_ ke Miyagi jam sembilan, sih, tapi sepertinya aku pulang agak siang. Boleh?"

Kei hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabannya. Ia sudah selesai berpakaian, bergegas menyambar tas dan kunci mobil lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Shoyo menghela napas. Suasana di apartemen itu langsung hening. Tidak masalah ia mau pulang jam berapa, toh tidak perlu meributkan perkara kunci pintu karena apartemen Kei menggunakan pin sebagai pengamannya. Kalau mau keluar pun tinggal tekan satu tombol untuk mengunci pintunya.

Pemuda pendek itu bangun dari tempat tidur, mengambil ponselnya dari meja nakas di sebelah kasur dan mengecek pesan masuk. Semalam temannya mengabari kalau hari ini kuliah dibatalkan karena dosennya ada urusan ke luar kota, jadi jadwalnya hari ini kosong.

Yah, tidak ada salahnya tinggal lebih lama, Kei juga tidak keberatan.

* * *

Pemotretan hari ini membosankan seperti biasa. Setelah selesai pemotretan untuk album baru _band_ -nya, Kei masih harus melanjutkan pemotretan berbeda untuk salah satu majalah mode yang lumayan terkenal. Banyak orang memujinya, tentu saja, kalimat seperti "Tsukishima- _kun_ itu berbakat sekali, ya, apa saja bisa," sudah terlalu sering ia terima sehingga ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi saat mendengarnya.

Namun di pemotretan untuk majalah mode ini ia dipasangkan dengan salah satu model wanita. Katanya sih masih baru juga seperti Kei, ia juga dikabarkan sedang naik daun sebagai model. Tubuhnya tinggi kurus, paling sudah dekat kena anoreksia, pikir Kei. Tidak terlalu aneh menemukan seorang model menderita anoreksia, kebanyakan karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang mengharuskan mereka tampil setipis mungkin.

Mereka dipotret menggunakan beberapa pakaian, dengan berbagai pose. Kei tidak tahu perasaannya saja atau memang model itu memandanginya lebih lekat dari orang biasa melihatnya.

Kalau iya pun tidak aneh juga.

Ketika akhirnya pemotretan selesai, gadis itu menghampiri Kei yang sedang duduk melihat hasil pemotretannya. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Kei, sengaja menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kei.

"Bagus ya hasilnya," ujarnya membuka pembicaraan. Kei memutar bola matanya secara imajiner, ia sudah tahu akan mengarah ke mana percakapan ini. Terlebih karena ia merasakan gadis itu menempelkan dadanya ke tangan Kei. Teman-teman anggota _band_ -nya hanya terkikik melihat pemandangan itu. Si vokalis memberinya kedikan bahu yang diartikan Kei sebagai "bawa pulang sana".

"Mau makan setelah ini?" Kei bertanya kepada gadis itu, "Atau kau suka yang lebih menantang daripada _dinner_?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, tangan lentiknya memegang lengan Kei.

"Aku suka tantangan," adalah yang gadis itu berikan sebagai jawaban. Kei akhirnya bangkit dari kursi, lalu bertanya ke manajernya apakah ia masih ada jadwal setelah ini. Mendapatkan jawaban tidak, ia langsung mengajak gadis itu pergi.

Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Shoyo juga palingan sudah pulang, ia tidur sendiri lagi malam ini. Setidaknya ada teman tidur kalau gadis ini bersamanya.

* * *

Langit sudah mengeluarkan semburat jingga saat Kei memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_. Ia mengajak gadis itu keluar dan mengikutinya menuju lantai lima di mana kamar apartemennya terletak. Bahkan dalam lift menuju lantai lima pun gadis itu sudah gelisah sekali, ia tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya di lengan Kei dan sejujurnya Kei mulai sebal akan hal itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, parasnya cantik dan badannya bagus, Kei akan memaafkannya kali ini.

Kegelisahan gadis itu menguap begitu sampai di depan pintu apartemen Kei. Ia berjinjit untuk mencium bibir pemuda pirang itu, Kei bahkan kesulitan memasukkan pin untuk membuka pintu karena harus membalasnya. Tangannya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kei, menarik Kei hingga ia menunduk.

Pintu terbuka.

Mereka masuk tanpa melepaskan pagutan satu sama lain.

Hidung Kei menangkap wangi kare menguar menyenangkan.

"Oh, Kei! Aku membuatkanmu—ah."

Kepala pirangnya menoleh cepat ke arah suara, memutuskan ciumannya dengan gadis itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda pendek berambut jingga dengan mata terbelalak, ekspresi di wajahnya seperti habis ditampar.

_Bukankah Shoyo harusnya sudah pulang?_

Wajah pemuda pendek itu seperti mau marah dan mau menangis, entahlah. Kei membeku di tempat.

"Temanmu, Tsukishima- _kun_?" tanya gadis yang ia bawa, memecahkan kesunyian.

"A—Aku pulang." Tangan kecil itu menyambar ransel di sofa, berlari melewati Kei secepat kilat.

Kakinya ingin mengejar sosok kecil itu. Tapi buat apa? Kenapa Kei harus merasa bersalah akan hal ini? Ia tidak pernah menjanjikan Shoyo apapun, pun tidak pernah mengikatkan dirinya dengan pemuda pendek itu. Shoyo yang terus-terusan datang ke hadapannya, Shoyo yang tidak pernah menuntut apapun darinya.

Dan Shoyo yang datang dalam keadaan kacau ke depannya di tengah malam.

Ada rasa ngilu yang mengganjal di sudut hatinya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semuanya harus berakhir. Bagaimana pun caranya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Sosok pendek itu terus berlari, tidak peduli meski ia masih menggunakan celana volinya yang pendek, tubuhnya masih dibalut sweter miik orang lain, dan kakinya masih menggunakan selop dalam rumah. Derap kaki terus menggema hingga akhirnya Shoyo berhenti setelah menabrak pintu lift yang masih tertutup. Jarinya bergegas menekan tombol untuk membukanya, tidak butuh waktu lama pintu itu terbuka. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang kosong itu.

Lututnya seketika lemas, ia jatuh terduduk di lantai lift. Tangannya gemetar menekan tombol menuju lantai 1 dengan susah payah. Setelah menekannya ia melipat lutut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Shoyo bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menangis. Ada rasa sakit yang tidak ia pahami yang saat ini membakar ulu hatinya. Melihat Kei berciuman dengan orang lain membuatnya merasa dadanya ditusuk-tusuk tombak. Padahal kenapa pula ia harus sedih melihatnya? Ia tidak berhak melarang-larang Kei berhubungan dengan orang lain, memang Shoyo siapanya?

Kei tidak pernah menjanjikan apapun kepadanya. Kei tidak pernah memberi nama pada hubungan mereka. Kei juga tidak pernah mengikatnya dalam status apapun.

Shoyo tertawa kecil dalam tangisnya, menertawakan diri sendiri. Hancur sudah. Ia kehilangan semuanya. Teman, voli, dan juga Kei.

* * *

 

"Sho- _chan_!"

Punggung kecil itu berbalik, kepalanya menelusuri asal suara. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pudar melambaikan tangan sambil berlari menghampirinya.

"Nanti kau latihan voli 'kan?"

"Ya," pemuda yang lebih pendek itu menjawab singkat, mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Aku ada kelas setengah jam lagi, duluan ya, Izumin." Lalu berjalan menjauh memasuki salah satu gedung kuliah.

Izumi menghela napas.

Semuanya memang kembali normal. Setidaknya normal versi ketika Shoyo belum mengenal Tsukishima Kei. Hidup Shoyo hanya diisi kuliah dan voli, serta kadang jalan-jalan bersamanya untuk sekedar makan atau berlomba siapa paling cepat mengayuh sepeda.

Semuanya memang kembali normal. Shoyo kembali ke klub voli dan kuliahnya sudah tidak bermasalah lagi karena ia tidak pernah masuk kelas dalam keadaan _hangover_ sekarang. Shoyo kembali menjadi Shoyo yang dulu ia kenal, yang selalu datang baik kuliah maupun latihan minimal setengah jam lebih awal.

Semuanya memang kembali normal. Tetapi Izumi tidak pernah lagi melihat senyum Shoyo mencapai matanya.

Mata cokelat besar yang biasanya berbinar-binar saat berhasil melakukan _spike_ itu. Mata cokelat besar yang biasanya berkilat ketika melihat bakpao daging terakhir di rak Toko Sakanoshita itu. Mata cokelat besar yang biasanya bersinar ketika senyumnya merekah itu.

Mata cokelat besar yang kini layu dan kehilangan cahayanya itu.

Izumi tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang sudah terjadi di antara Shoyo dan Kei selama tiga hari pemuda kecil itu menghilang dari rumahnya. Izumi hanya pergi ke kediaman Shoyo pada Selasa pagi, bermaksud meminta maaf atas pertengkaran mereka hari Kamis pekan sebelumnya, dan Shoyo menyambutnya seperti biasa, meski tanpa kepribadiannya yang berapi-api.

Shoyo kembali berteman dengannya, Shoyo kembali masuk klub voli, Shoyo kembali masuk tim reguler.

Namun satu hal yang Izumi yakini tidak kembali; semangat hidupnya.

Izumi menghela napas, ia ingin sekali bisa mengembalikan senyum itu ke wajah Shoyo. Bahkan kalau harus menyetujui hubungannya dengan Tsukishima Kei. Namun ia juga cukup yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka yang membuat Shoyo seperti ini.

* * *

"Kei, habis ini kita minum-minum ya!"

"Di mana?"

"Biasalah, di mana lagi selain tempatnya Tetsurou."

" _I'll pass_."

"Wah, kenapa? Kukira masalahmu dengan si rambut bangun tidur itu sudah selesai?"

"Bukan itu. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ minum-minum."

Sosok tinggi itu akhirnya melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di balik pintu studio. Teman-teman anggota _band_ -nya hanya berpandangan, bertanya-tanya.

Sudah sebulan ini Kei seperti itu.

Biasanya semalas bagaimana pun pemuda itu ikut mereka minum atau sekedar main, ia akan tetap datang dengan alasan di rumah juga tidak ada kerjaan. Namun ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kei menolak ikut acara minum-minum mereka. Padahal kali ini bentuk perayaan rilisnya album terbaru _band_ mereka.

* * *

 

"Kei?"

Wajah itu lagi. Dengan rambut mengembang awut-awutan, bola mata membulat, iris cokelatnya memantulkan wajah Kei.

"Boleh aku tinggal sampai akhir pekan?"

_Kan aku sudah bilang iya._

"Keeeeei, beraat!"

_Suruh siapa mulai duluan._

"Kei!"

Senyum itu lagi. Kei menyipitkan matanya, hampir bisa melihat cahaya berpendar dari pemuda pendek di depannya.

" **Kei! Aku membuatkanmu—ah."**

Lalu semuanya berputar. Wangi kare menguar menyenangkan. Bau parfum wanita dewasa menusuk hidungnya. Kelebat jingga melewatinya dengan kecepatan kilat.

Perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman. Kei mau muntah. Kepalanya mulai pusing.

Lalu mata sewarna madu itu terbuka cepat. Kei mendudukkan diri, napasnya tersengal-sengal seperti habis lari sekian kilometer. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang seperti minta dikeluarkan dari rongga dadanya. Keringat besar-besar meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya ia mampu menenangkan diri. Tangannya meraih gelas berisi air di atas nakas, meneguk isinya hingga tandas. Matanya memandang berkeliling.

Tentu saja tidak ada siapa-siapa, ia mengharapkan apa?

Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali merasa apartemennya terlalu luas untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mendadak kamarnya jadi terasa lebih luas, tempat tidurnya jadi terasa terlalu besar, selimutnya jadi terasa terlalu dingin, suasananya jadi terlalu hening.

Tangannya mencengkeram kepala, menarik helai pirangnya kesal. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa jadi begini. Ia merasa hidupnya memang membosankan tapi kali ini entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Meski dari awal ia sudah merasa hidupnya kosong, kali ini ia merasa dirinya lebih kosong lagi.

Sudah sebulan ini sosok kecil itu menghantui pikirannya. Mengganggu tidur malamnya. Merusak selera makannya.

Terakhir kali mereka bertatapan Kei melihat wajah pemuda pendek itu seperti mau menangis dan meraung keras-keras, namun juga tidak mampu berkata-kata di saat bersamaan.

Wajah yang kini selalu muncul di mimpi Kei, disertai gema suara riang yang menyebut "Kei!" berkali-kali, juga wangi kare yang menggelitik. Kei selalu terbangun dengan napas menderu dan tidak bisa memejamkan mata lagi sampai matahari terbit.

Kei sudah berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Shoyo dari benaknya, berkali-kali. Dengan minum sampai ia mabuk—percuma, yang ada ia bangun dengan kepala pusing tapi wajah polos itu masih terukir dengan gamblang di matanya. Dengan seks bersama orang lain—yang juga gagal, terakhir kali ia seks dengan orang lain ia tidak sengaja memanggil orang itu dengan nama Shoyo dan sejak saat itu ia tidak mau ambil risiko lagi.

Kei tidak tahu Shoyo bisa menyiksanya jadi seperti ini.

Pemuda pirang itu mendengus. Bangun dari kasur dan mulai berganti baju, memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar, mungkin saja teman-temannya masih di sana. Kedua jarum jam sudah lurus di angka dua belas, tapi siapa tahu. Kei juga tidak akan bisa tidur lagi, percuma saja diam di apartemennya sendiri.

Ia disambut dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajah Kuroo. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah setengah ngantuk itu, tapi mungkin bukan kali ini.

"Kalau kau mencari teman-temanmu, mereka sudah pulang. Katanya tidak asyik kalau tidak ada Kei, pilihan perempuan untuk ditiduri jadi lebih sedikit," ujar bartender itu ringan. Kei memutar bola matanya. Ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku tinggi di meja bartender, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya. Kuroo mengerti dan menghentikan kegiatannya mengelap gelas, digantikan dengan meracik martini langganan Kei.

"Atau kau justru sedang mencari orang lain?" tanya si bartender, memancing.

Tepat sasaran. Wajah Kei langsung memerah, ia melemparkan pandangan tajam pada bartender berambut jigrak itu. Si bartender tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga. Rupanya Tsukishima Kei ada rasa dengan Chibi- _chan_ ," ujarnya. Kei mendelik. Chibi- _chan_? Sejak kapan Kuroo punya panggilan seperti itu buat Shoyo?

"Yah, kalau kau memang mencari Chibi- _chan_ , kau kurang beruntung," Kuroo mendorong gelas berisi martini hasil racikannya, "sudah sebulan ini ia tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya."

" _Kenapa_ ," Kei mendesis, "kau memanggilnya Chibi- _chan_?" ia tidak bisa menahan diri buat bertanya. Nama itu terdengar bodoh sekali, mungkin karena keluar dari mulut Kuroo, entahlah. Kuroo sendiri hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Memang dia _chibi_ , 'kan. Kenapa juga jadi masalah—oh," seringai menyebalkan itu lagi, "kau tidak suka aku punya panggilan khusus untuk bocah itu?"

Kei kembali mendelik. Kuroo tergelak puas.

"Kei, Kei ... aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan mengalami hal macam begini," bartender itu menghapus air matanya, ia tertawa terlalu keras. "Aku tidak menyangka akan hidup untuk menyaksikan Tsukishima Kei, _drummer_ _band_ Karasuno, _casanova_ yang bisa menggaet tiga perempuan dalam semalam, kalah oleh pemuda kecil dengan tampang polos yang pertama kali masuk bar saja sudah gemetaran."

Kuroo tertawa lebih keras sampai perutnya sakit. Dalam tahap ini Kei sudah ingin menginjak-injak wajah menyebalkan itu dengan sepatunya. Niat itu ia urungkan karena bagaimana pun sepatunya lebih berharga daripada manusia brengsek di depannya ini.

Kei menghabiskan martininya sekali teguk.

"Kau punya informasi tentang dia?" Seketika Kei mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk menanyakan hal itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa kalimat itu meluncur dari lidahnya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Kuroo terkekeh.

"Ada. Tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau tidak ada hal yang gratis di dunia ini?" Kei mendengus sebal, menghentakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Kau mau berapa? Sebutkan nominalnya. Tapi hanya sekali saja, dasar brengsek," Kei menjawab. Kuroo kembali tertawa.

"Baik, baik. Seratus ribu yen?"

"Kau gila."

"Terima atau tidak?"

"Sudah termasuk ongkos tutup mulut?"

"Maksudmu?" Mata Kei menajam, Kuroo bersiul-siul sok tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mau dengar media meributkan berita semacam 'Tsukishima Kei mencari teman tidurnya sampai ke Miyagi', oke? Aku sudah tahu busuknya akalmu." Kuroo tertawa.

"Ternyata kau masih dendam soal yang tempo hari itu, ya. Baik, baik. Seratus ribu yen sudah termasuk ongkos tutup mulut. _Deal_?"

Kei menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

" _Fine_. Seratus ribu yen." Kuroo mengulurkan tangannya. Kei merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan sepuluh lembaran uang kertas dengan nominal masing-masing sepuluh ribu yen.

"Oke," Kuroo memasukkan uang yang ia terima ke kantong celananya, "kau tahu 'kan kalau mau masuk bar ini, kalau kau bukan member, akan diminta menunjukkan kartu identitas buat membuktikan kalau kau sudah cukup umur?"

Kei memutar bola matanya, "Langsung saja. Tidak usah bertele-tele."

"Gila, sakti sekali Chibi- _chan_ itu ya, sampai membuat Kei ngebet ingin bertemu."

"Kau mau hidungmu aku colok dengan stik drum?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Oke, Chibi- _chan_ memberikan kartu tanda mahasiswanya sebagai bukti ia sudah legal untuk minum."

"Lalu?" Kedua mata Kei menyipit, mengirimkan pandangan paling tajamnya pada Kuroo. Sebal sekali, kenapa orang ini tidak langsung ke inti saja.

"Ia kuliah di Universitas Miyagi."

"... Hanya itu?"

"Yep." Kei betul-betul ingin menonjok wajah Kuroo sekarang. Darahnya sudah terasa naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau," Kei kembali mendesis pertanda ia kesal, "membuatku membayar seratus ribu yen hanya untuk info sekecil itu?"

Kuroo mengangkat alisnya, "Apa maksudmu _info sekecil itu_? Dengan _info sekecil itu_ kau bisa menemukan bocah kesayanganmu. Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana, sih, Kei?"

Benar juga. Kei mengurungkan niatnya untuk menonjok bartender menyebalkan itu.

"Yah, semoga beruntung menemukan bocah kesayanganmu, Kei. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menginginkan sesuatu sampai sebegininya," ujar Kuroo, tertawa kecil. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Kei. Ceritanya sih ingin membesarkan hatinya, namun ungkapan simpati itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Kei menepis tangannya dengan gusar. Mau bagaimana pun Kuroo tetap Kuroo yang brengsek, Kei tidak akan lupa akan hal itu.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang."

"Oke, beri kabar kalau sudah bocah manis itu sudah ketemu, ya."

"Dalam mimpimu. Jangan lupa tutup mulut, bocor sedikit saja pada media dan akan kuobrak-abrik barmu sampai rata dengan tanah."

"Hahaha, iya, iya."

Ya, semua mimpi buruknya harus berakhir. Bagaimana pun caranya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi dan mata cokelat besar itu masih terbuka lebar tanpa ada niat untuk menutup. Suasana hening, hanya terdengar suara helaan napasnya sendiri serta kadang suara kucing bertengkar di kejauhan.

Sudah sebulan ini Shoyo susah tidur. Ia hanya bisa merasakan kantuk saat fajar mulai terbit. Biasanya ia menggunakan waktu tidak bisa tidurnya untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliah atau sekadar membaca bahan untuk kuliah berikutnya, tapi kali ini semua tugasnya sudah selesai dan besok ia tidak ada kuliah (namun masih tetap harus ke kampus untuk latihan voli, minggu depan sudah mulai turnamen antar universitas dan Kageyama jadi semakin menyebalkan).

Ingatannya kembali dibentur sosok Tsukishima Kei.

Shoyo mendengus. Otaknya selalu berkhianat tiap kali pikirannya kosong. Sebulan ini ia selalu berusaha menyibukkan diri untuk menghilangkan sosok pirang itu dari ingatannya. Namun kadang ia datang menyergap di saat Shoyo lengah, memutar balik potret wajah datarnya, cengiran jahilnya, juga sindiran-sindiran ringannya.

Potret pemuda itu berciuman dengan orang lain juga ikut muncul.

Shoyo mengumpat. Ia mendengus keras-keras, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan gambar itu dari benaknya. Tangannya mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya ke tembok di seberang ruangan.

Mau sampai kapan Kei menyiksanya?

* * *

"Jadi, ya, katanya kita bakal punya manajer buat turnamen tahun ini. Padahal nanggung sekali, kenapa baru dapat pas sudah dekat pertandingan coba. Kageyama memang suka aneh-aneh."

Shoyo hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Izumi kalau sedang membicarakan Kageyama memang lucu. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju gedung olahraga untuk latihan sore, kedua tangan mereka penuh membawa beberapa bola voli baru yang diambil dari ruangan klub.

"Terus aku sempat lihat yang katanya digosipkan mau jadi manajer kita. Ceweknya manis, sih, tapi dia terlihat ketakutan waktu ngobrol dengan Kageyama."

"Oh? Orangnya seperti apa?"

"Cewek pendek berambut pirang itu lho, anak jurusan desain. Yang pernah jatuh dari tangga lalu malah minta maaf pada semua orang yang melihatnya."

"Hahaha, yang itu."

"Iya. Lalu—"

Pendengaran Shoyo langsung tidak berfungsi, langkahnya tertahan, irisnya tertumbuk pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Sosok jangkung itu menggunakan jaket bertudung serta masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Namun Shoyo sudah terlalu kenal mata sewarna madu di balik lensa kacamata yang digunakan orang itu. Kecurigaannya makin menjadi saat ia melihat helai rambut pirang menyembul dari dahi pemuda itu, lolos dari kungkungan tudung jaketnya.

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

"Sho- _chan_?" Izumi membuyarkan lamunannya. Shoyo menoleh cepat, Izumi sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat pudar itu. Shoyo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo bergegas, aku malas dapat ceramah dari Kageyama lagi."

Lalu Shoyo berlari kecil mendahului Izumi, yang belakangan disebut namanya segera mengikuti.

_Tidak mungkin itu Kei. Ngapain juga dia di sini._

* * *

Bulan sudah bertengger manis di langit ketika klub voli menyudahi latihannya. Sementara anak tingkat 1 sedang mengepel gedung olahraga, Shoyo dan anak tingkat 3 lainnya pulang duluan (kecuali Kageyama, ia yang punya tanggung jawab mengunci gedung olahraga).

Shoyo keluar dari gedung olahraga, dengan kaos bermandikan peluh dan tubuh bau masam, tas serta handuk kecil tersampir di bahu. Izumi masih di dalam karena diminta Kageyama untuk latihan tambahan, mengingat besar kemungkinan ia akan jadi pemain cadangan pertama yang akan dipilih jika ada yang harus digantikan. Performa Shoyo sudah dianggap bagus sehingga Kageyama membiarkannya pulang, Shoyo sendiri sedang tidak ingin latihan tambahan jadi begitu Kageyama meniup peluit tanda latihan selesai ia langsung beranjak pergi.

Dan sosok jangkung itu masih di sana, persis di tempat ia berdiri sore hari tadi.

Shoyo berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkannya, pandangannya tetap ia jaga lurus ke depan dan berjalan melewati sosok itu tanpa melirik meski jantungnya berdebar hebat.

" _Shoyo..."_

Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya. Suara itu sudah terlalu ia kenal, berkali-kali lewat suara tawa mengejek, juga lewat cibiran dan komentar-komentar sinis.

Tepat ketika ia mendengar suara langkah mendekati tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Shoyo berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia nyaris terjatuh berkali-kali, handuknya sudah melayang entah ke mana, namun ia tetap berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Shoyo tidak mau memastikan apakah sosok itu betul-betul Kei atau bukan; karena kalau iya, ia tidak yakin mampu berhadapan dengan Kei sekarang, kalau tidak, ia bakal terlihat seperti manusia depresi yang rindu pada orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya apa-apa. Dua-duanya tidak terdengar menyenangkan jadi: tidak, terima kasih.

* * *

"Haah? Tidak bisa latihan? Kau gila, ya? Salah-salah nanti kau digelandang Kageyama dan diseret ke kampus, lho?" Izumi menjepit ponsel di antara telinga dan bahunya. Tubuhnya menunduk, tangannya berkutat mengikat tali sepatu. Ia sedang berada di ruangan klub voli, bersiap untuk latihan pagi.

"Serius, aku tidak enak badan," jawab suara di seberang sana. Izumi mendesah, kembali memegang ponselnya dengan tangan.

"Ya sudah nanti aku coba bilang ke Kageyama. Kalau dia menyuruhmu tetap datang bagaimana?"

"Urusan nanti. Yang penting kau bilang dulu."

"Oke," Izumi memutuskan panggilan mereka. Ia menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celana lalu mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan klub.

* * *

Shoyo berbaring di tempat tidurnya, plester demam terpasang di dahi. Ia tidak bohong saat bilang dirinya tidak enak badan tadi. Sejak pulang semalam suhu tubuhnya memang agak naik, mungkin karena sehabis latihan ia tidak pakai jaket lalu pulang menembus malam dengan berlari dan tubuhnya hanya dibalut kaos bertangan pendek. Demamnya tidak separah waktu itu, hanya saja ia betul-betul tidak mau ke kampus hari ini jadi sekalian saja dijadikan alasan.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Shoyo membuka matanya malas-malasan. Tangannya meraih ponsel di sebelah bantal, memicingkan mata untuk melihat angka yang tertera di layarnya.

Jam sembilan pagi.

Bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi.

Shoyo mendengus. Pasti Kageyama begitu selesai latihan pagi langsung ke sini buat mengomelinya, atau sekadar mengecek jangan-jangan Shoyo bohong perkara dirinya tidak enak badan (Kageyama masih belum percaya seratus persen kepadanya). Ia memaksa tubuh kecilnya bangkit dari kasur, menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tadi, berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu.

Belnya kembali berbunyi.

Pemuda pendek itu berdecak sebal. Tangannya memutar kunci pintu lalu menariknya terbuka.

"Iya, iya. Sabar kenapa? Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak—"

Shoyo tercekat. Napasnya tertahan di udara.

Sosok jangkung yang berdiri di depan pintunya bukan Kageyama.

Ia jelas-jelas lebih tinggi dari Kageyama. Kepalanya tidak ditumbuhi rambut hitam kelimis melainkan rambut pirang ikal acak-acakan. Setengah wajahnya tertutup masker dan Shoyo mampu melihat iris sewarna madu menghiasi manik di balik kacamata yang digunakan pemuda itu.

Sosok itu menarik maskernya ke bawah, menautkannya di dagu. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan.

"Shoyo..."

 _Shit_.

Shoyo ingin lari, namun kakinya menolak merespon. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku, matanya masih membelalak, terpicing ke arah sosok jangkung di depannya.

"Kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu. Aku belum mati, lho," ujar sosok itu. Shoyo mengerjapkan mata, kembali bisa bernapas, sebagai gantinya tubuh pemuda pendek itu mulai gemetar.

"D-Dari mana kau tahu—"

"Bisa kujelaskan nanti. Boleh aku masuk?"

Shoyo ingin berkata tidak tapi rasanya tidak sopan. Ia menarik napas, menenangkan diri. Lalu menyingkirkan tubuhnya ke samping, memberi ruang pada sosok di depannya untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, _Kei_."

* * *

Kei duduk bersila di lantai, di depannya ada sebuah meja kecil (yang biasa digunakan Shoyo untuk makan). Shoyo muncul dari dapur, membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh dingin lalu meletakkannya di meja, kemudian duduk di seberang Kei.

"Maaf rumahku berantakan," gumam Shoyo, menunduk. Kei diam menanggapinya, pandangannya berkeliling. Menurut ukurannya sih rapi-rapi saja, mungkin Shoyo hanya bilang begitu untuk formalitas.

"Jadi, kau tahu alamatku dari siapa?"

"Temanmu."

"Temanku?" Shoyo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, siapalah itu namanya, yang kemarin berjalan bersamamu masuk ke gedung olahraga."

_Oh?_

"Izumi?" Shoyo berbisik tidak percaya. Izumi yang menentang hubungannya dengan Kei? Kenapa bisa Izumi memberitahu Kei alamatnya?

"Iya, itu namanya." Lalu Shoyo menyadari hal lain.

"Sebentar. Jadi yang kemarin itu benar-benar Kei?"

Kei mendengus.

"Ya. Dan kau pura-pura tidak melihatku, padahal pandangan kita sudah bertemu. Kau melengos lalu berlari masuk ke gedung olahraga."

"Itu—"

"Bukan hanya itu, aku menunggu sampai malam dan kakiku kesemutan, tapi saat kusapa kau malah lari tunggang langgang seperti melihat setan."

"Kei—"

"Kebiasaanmu terbaca sekali. Kalau ketemu masalah pasti kau lari. Kau bertengkar dengan temanmu lalu lari ke hadapanku—"

"Kei—"

"Kau cemburu melihatku bersama orang lain lalu lari pulang ke sini."

Dada Shoyo rasanya mulai terbakar lagi.

"Kei—"

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Lari dan lari. Tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengenalmu, tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan-"

"Kei!"

Shoyo menggebrak meja. Bibir mungilnya bergetar. Kei tertegun dan berhenti berbicara, menunggu.

Namun sampai beberapa saat keadaan masih saja sunyi. Kei menghela napas.

"Shoyo, kau suka padaku?"

Kepala jingga itu menunduk. Tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa.

"Kau marah melihatku mencium gadis itu?"

Shoyo menggigit bibirnya.

"Shoyo, bicara. Aku tidak datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk melihatmu diam—"

"...tang."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu datang," Shoyo berbisik. Kei menghembuskan napas.

"Ya."

"Kita tidak punya status apa-apa."

"Ya."

"Kita tidak punya ikatan apapun."

"Ya."

"Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku."

" _Oh_?"

Shoyo mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata cokelat besar itu berkaca-kaca. Kei menatap langsung ke dalamnya.

"Kau bilang kita tidak punya ikatan, 'kan?" Kei bertanya. "Kalau begitu apa kau mau punya ikatan denganku?"

Shoyo menatapnya, tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Kei lagi. Lagi-lagi Shoyo hanya memberikan diam sebagai jawabannya.

"Shoyo." Tangan Kei menjulur ke depan, mengusap pelan pipi pemuda itu. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku mau..." Shoyo membalas tatapan Kei. Cokelat bertemu madu. "Aku mau mata Kei hanya melihatku seorang."

Aku mau kebaikan Kei hanya ditujukan kepadaku seorang. Aku mau perhatian Kei tercurah hanya kepadaku seorang. Aku mau masa depan Kei berisi diriku seorang."

Mata yang tadi berkaca-kaca itu kini mengalirkan lelehan kristal hangat. Kei mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mengecup dahi pemuda itu sekilas.

"Keinginanmu aku kabulkan."

* * *

Shoyo menangis, berteriak, mencengkeram kuat-kuat seprei di bawahnya seakan itulah satu-satunya penghubung dirinya dan kehidupan.

Bibirnya hanya mampu meracau mengatakan kata-kata tidak utuh, atau meneriakkan nama pemuda yang sedang bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Keringat bercampur, suara bersahutan, entah itu suara erangan Shoyo atau derit ranjang yang mereka tempati.

Ketika mereka sampai, Shoyo menangis. Menarik wajah Kei ke arahnya, berbisik parau.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kei tertawa kecil, menarik dagu pemuda pendek itu dan mengecup bibirnya ringan.

"Aku juga."

* * *

"Kei."

"Ya?"

Kepala Shoyo ada di atas dada telanjang Kei. Tangan Kei ada di kepala Shoyo, memilin-milin helai rambutnya yang mengembang awut-awutan.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat aku berkuliah?"

"Oh, dari Kuroo."

"Kuroo itu?"

"Bartender di klub yang biasa kita datangi."

"Oh, yang rambutnya seperti baru bangun tidur itu ya, yang wajahnya selalu mengantuk?"

"Iya, yang itu."

"Dari mana Kuroo tahu?"

"Duh, kau 'kan masuk bar itu disuruh menunjukkan kartu identitas."

"Oh, iya. Aku pakai kartu tanda mahasiswaku waktu itu sebagai identitas."

Hening beberapa saat. Hari sudah sore, semburat jingganya mengintip dari balik gorden kamar Shoyo.

"Shoyo."

"Ya?"

"Pindahlah ke Tokyo bersamaku."

Shoyo langsung menegak, mendudukkan diri. Matanya membulat menatap Kei.

"Kau serius mengajakku tinggal bersama?" Kei memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, memang kau mau menunggu kita bertengkar berapa kali lagi?" tanyanya. Shoyo tertawa.

"Salah Kei sendiri. Aku yang terluka di sini," ucapnya, merajuk.

"Iya, iya. Maaf soal yang waktu itu, aku juga tidak tahu 'kan perasaanmu terhadapku bagaimana ketika itu."

"Tapi minggu depan sudah turnamen voli antar universitas," ujar Shoyo takut-takut, khawatir kalimatnya barusan diterjemahkan Kei sebagai penolakan.

"Ya aku tidak memintamu pindah besok kok. Selesaikan saja dulu semua urusanmu, kita juga harus mengurus perpindahan kuliahmu 'kan."

"Um. Kei sendiri masih kuliah?"

"Ya, kita terpaut setahun tapi karena aku ambil cuti tahun ini jadi nanti tahun ajaran baru kita setingkat."

"Oke."

"Itu tandanya kau mau?"

"Iyaaa, Kei cerewet."

Tangan kokohnya kembali mengacak rambut Shoyo. Shoyo tertawa, kembali berbaring di samping Kei.

"Kei."

"Apa?"

"Kau ganteng." Kei tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia merasa senang karena pujian.

"Aku tahu."

" _And_..."

" _Yes_?"

" _Boy, you got me walking side to side_."

 _ **Fin**_.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chibi: kecil.
> 
> Maafin kalo ini jadi panjang banget, orz. Saya nggak nyangka bakal jadi sepanjang ini chapter terakhirnya.
> 
> Ya eniwei, semoga kalian suka dengan endingnya. Kalo penasaran silakan dengerin lagunya langsung, judulnya Side to Side, yang nyanyi Ariana Grande. Lagunya emang basically cuma tentang sex until you can't walk straight lololol. Kalimat terakhir Shoyo itu saya ambil dari lirik lagunya.
> 
> Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi di fiksi selanjutnya! Saya lagi betah di TsukiHina jadi kayaknya bakal agak produktif, mungkin minggu depan saya publish cerita baru /wink /promosiduluan
> 
> Oke, sampai jumpa lagi!


End file.
